Isildur's Heir
by Mask of Twilight
Summary: How Estel became Aragorn, and Aragorn became Elessar. The life of the Heir of Isildur. R/R
1. Chapter I

Isildur's Heir  
By: Mask of Twilight  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, except the ones with no names. ^_~ All of them are the mighty Tolkien's creations.  
  
AN: This is still in the planning stages, so bare with me here. I just wanted some feedback, so make sure you R/R!  
  
  
Chapter I  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Galraen ran, the rain pelting down over her hooded head and cloaked body, her arms shielding the small, and yet so important burden that she carried. Her limbs grew weary, her heart heavy, but still she ran on. She could not let anything happen to this bundle in her arms; this beautiful bundle, that was her child, her son.   
  
The young woman stopped to catch her breath, leaning against a large tree. She could no longer hear the Orcs; they must have stopped following her. They had no idea what it was that she carried in her arms; if they had, then they would surely follow her, and not stop until both she and her child were dead.  
  
But she had rested long enough, and she could take no chances of an enemy finding her. She couldn't stop long enough to think; long enough to let the grief sink in. She pulled back the blanket from her son's face and kissed him lightly on the forehead. His large, beautiful dark eyes were open. He looked at her questioningly, yet without fear. Galraen smiled sadly and continued on, not willing to slow down. She had to reach Imladris as soon as possible; she had to speak with Elrond Halfelven.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond Halfelven, Master of Rivendell, paced back and forth, his brow furrowed, his hands clasped behind his back. He did this more often as of late; he was more secluded than he used to be. When he did join the rest of the household, he was quiet, and seemed to be thoughtful, and disturbed about something, or perhaps many things.   
  
Elrohir, one of Erond's two sons, watched his father from behind a sculptured stone pillar. His father's solitude was begginning to frighten him; well, not so much as that, but the thoughts his imagination lead him to think of what could be the source for Elrond's silence.   
  
Just then Elrond stopped pacing, sighed, and gazed out the window, his piercing stare seeming to see something beyond the river, the trees, and the waterfalls that surrounded this secret elven haven. "What will come of all this...?" Elrohir heard him whisper softly, his arms gesturing towards the window. He then turned towards the pillar Elrohir was hiding behind, and smiled, slightly amused. "I know you're there, my son. You may come out."  
  
Elrohir smiled sheepishly and stepped out of hiding, bowing his head. "I am sorry I spied on you, Father, it's just..." He looked up. "You've been so distant lately, Elladan and myself and been worried; along with everyone else here."   
  
Elrond smiled slightly, yet there was a sadness in his eyes. "I'm afraid there is much to be worried about, Elrohir. As you know, Gandalf sought my council several weeks ago..." then, almost to himself, he said, "Actually, he did more councilling than I did..." Looking back up to his son, he continued, "Morbid news comes from the east, and from the realms of Mirkwood as well. It seems a shadow is coming..." He sighed. "But I will not speak of this now. I must think on it some more."  
  
Elrohir nodded silently; it had been as he feared. Bowing slightly, he left the room, off to seek his brother. They had much to discuss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gilraen stumbled down the path into the hidden valley of Rivendell, almost falling. Her son began to cry softly, and she shushed him, trying to calm him down. They were almost there. She continued on, but stopped as she heard some soft singing coming from somewhere nearby. To Gilraen, who was weary and grief-stricken, it sounded liken to the music of the Ainur, when the world was first created. The woman walked towards the sound, as if in a trance.   
  
Through the trees, she saw several elves; beautiful beings, singing softly, the only accompianment being a small flute. At the sound, the babe in her arm's crying diminished. One of the elves, a male with long dark hair, looked up and saw her. At a wave of his hand, the others stopped their song, and stood up. The dark-haired one walked towards her slowly, and smiled softly. He said something in the elven tongue, but Gilraen just shook her head, indicating that she did not understand. Her husband had begun to teach her elvish, but she hadn't learned enough to carry on a conversation.  
  
The elf smiled again, concern evident in his eyes. He then spoke in the language of Westernesse, the common tongue. "Welcome, fair maiden. You are in distress, tell us how we can help you."  
  
"Thank you," she said shakily. "I am Gilraen of the Dunedain. Please, I would be most grateful if you would allow me to shelter here."  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I am familiar with your name. Master Elrond knows your husband, am I correct?"  
  
She nodded quickly, trying to stop the tears from coming. None had fallen as of yet; there would be time for mourning later. She had to get her son to safety first.  
  
The elf smiled. "Come then, we will take you to the House of Elrond."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As she stood before Elrond, the grief and loneliness overtook her. Tears streamed down her rose cheeks, falling one by one to the ground. Elrond stood silently by her, allowing her this moment. She looked so young and vulnerable standing there, clutching her newborn son to her breast, refusing to let go of him. Elrond thought of how young she really was; certainly too young to bear such a burden. She had married quite earlier than was custom for a woman of the Dunedain...but really, there was no other choice. And now that this tragedy had taken place...Yes, she had been wed just in time.  
  
Eventually, her tears subsided, and she spoke, her voice still shaky. "Master Elrond...the Orcs...they killed him! My husband, A-"  
  
Elrond held up a hand. "Nay, we'll not speak of it, not yet." He looked at the child in her arms. "There are many who would wish for such a child to perish, should they know who he really is." Gilraen looked up at him fearfully. "Do not worry," Elrond continued. "He shall be safe here. You and your son shall stay in Imladris as long as you wish. I feel your son will be very essential in the near future..." he said thoughtfully, walking slowly towards the window.  
  
Gilraen nodded silently, looking at her child, who was asleep. He looked so peaceful resting in her arms. Who would ever wish to kill someone so innocent?   
  
Elrond turned back to her. "We shall come him Estel, until the time comes when his true identity will be revealed."  
  
Gilraen smiled. Estel...the elvish word, meaning 'hope.' Yes, they would stay in Rivendell, where her son would be kept safe from all enemies. She sighed...Safe, until his true identity was revealed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter II

Isildur's Heir  
By: Mask of Twilight  
  
Disclaimer: All of these characters are created from the brilliant mind of Tolkien; they are not mine, and never will be.  
  
AN: I am so sorry this took so long! I've been extremely busy as of late, and haven't had much time to update. I just hope I haven't lost any of my readers...thanks for the reviews of the last chapter, though!  
  
Chapter II  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Estel sat on a small wooden bridge in the valley of Rivendell, his long legs dangling in the crystal water. It was the finest of days, but the beauty of it was overlooked by the young man. He sighed, hearing the wind whisper of far-away lands, places where he had never wandered. He allowed his thoughts to drift to those places...  
  
Estel looked down and tossed a pebble in the stream; watched it as it sank to the muddy bottom. He listened to the familiar sounds of the valley. The soft waterfalls in the distance, the wind blowing through the trees, the bird's songs mingling with that of the elves. It was a fair place indeed, and Estel loved Elrond as he would a father, and Elrond's sons as if they were brothers, but...well, he had spent almost nineteen years in this place. He was ready to see the rest of the world now.  
  
But Elrond seemed to think otherwise, and his mother did anything Elrond would ask. Gilraen said it was to protect Estel. "Protect me from what?" he had asked many a time. But all she would do was shake her head and, kissing his forehead, leave the room.  
  
He was growing tired of it all. Estel couldn't help but wonder if they were keeping something from him; withholding secrets that he felt he should know.  
  
Estel looked behind him as he heard the sound of footsteps. It was his mother, Gilraen. Her dark hair shining in the sunlight, her flowing dress moving slightly with the breeze. He smiled as she approached and sat near him. She returned the smile and looked at him, a slightly worried expression gracing her small face.   
  
"What is troubling you, my son?" she asked, her voice soft and elegant.  
  
"Nothing important enough for you to worry about," Estel answered softly, smiling to reassure her.   
  
Unfortunately for her son, she wasn't convinced. Putting an arm around his shoulder, she spoke in a motherly tone. "Don't try to dissuade me; I know there is something wrong." she smiled sadly. "Perhaps it is Elrohir and Elladan's leaving, hmm?"  
  
Estel sighed. "You know me too well, Mother." He stared vacantly ahead as he spoke, not looking at her. "They are always leaving this place, to fight the enemy, or keep the peace..." he paused. "And I am always made to stay here." Looking back to her, he continued, his voice slightly rising. "I am a man now, Mother; you cannot hold me here forever. I need to live my own life." Seeing her slightly hurt expression, he softened. "Mother, I love you; you know I do. And I love Elrond. But I can't stay here forever."  
  
She nodded slowly. "You're right, Estel. I just didn't know if you were ready." She smiled softly and took him by the arm. "Come then, we will speak of this to Master Elrond."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond watched his two sons as they loaded their horses with everything they might need for their long journey. He was used to their leaving; they were rarely seen at Rivendell. But they had fought many battles with the rising forces of Mordor, and returned in victory every time. But there was always a chance that they would not come back...  
  
"We are ready to depart, Father," Elladen said. "Do we have your blessing?"  
  
Elrond Halfelven smiled and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "You always have my blessing, my sons. Fight valiantly." They nodded and mounted their horses.  
  
"Say farewell to Estel for us!" Elrohir called as they began to leave. Elrond nodded, but stopped as he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"There is no need to say farewell, brothers!" Estel said as he ran up. "That is, if Master Elrond will allow me to go with you. And even if he does not, I will follow you in secret, for I will not be left behind again."   
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow at Estel's boldness. "You wish to go with them?" he said, amused.   
  
"Yes, Father, with all my heart."   
  
Elrond was silent for a moment, deep in thought. Then he turned to Gilraen, who had followed her son. "And what do you think of this?" he asked her. "Of your only son going off to war?"   
  
Gilraen seemed to have already made her descision, and spoke, her tone allowing no room for debate. "I wish for him to go."  
  
Elrond nodded. "Then go he shall." Estel could not hide his happiness, and bowed before Elrond. "Thank you, Father," he said. "I will fight valiantly."  
  
"Indeed you shall," Elrond said. "Elrohir; Elladen, wait for your brother."   
  
The two elves nodded and dismounted. "Hurry up, Estel!" they said good-naturedly. "We wouldn't want to be late!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
